


Dearest Vex'ahlia

by Lulafia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulafia/pseuds/Lulafia
Summary: A series of letters written by Percy to Vex, some which are send to her, some which where given and some which where found in the top drawer of his desk.





	Dearest Vex'ahlia

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, I wrote and finished something that isn't a scientific text and then also in english. I am a bit proud ot that. well it sure has been a long time that I wrote an actual fic, I didn't anticipate that Critical Role would hit me so hard and also Perc'ahlia but here we are. this takes place after campaign one (but nothing specific because I myself am at 110), and I guess spoilers up to episode 104? just for the relationship status of these two.
> 
> this piece is not beta-read but proof read by me to the best of my ability. anyway I hope you enjoy it.

When Vex returned to the room, she was occupying for several weeks now, she felt exhausted. Her day was mostly filled with tiresome negotiations. Too many voices, too much talk and seemingly no progress, appearing to circle around the same points over and over again. A solution nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh and started to get rid, first, of the bits of armour and then the boots she was wearing. Meanwhile Trinket made his way over to the already lit fireplace, where he found a comfortable spot on the soft rug and let out an exhausted growl. “Same buddy, same.” After some stretches, Vex went over to the small writing desk in the corner of the room and started rummaging through her bag. She dropped it there before, the weight of it became too much. Quickly she found the desired items. Two letters, which were handed to her before the discussions earlier that day. She took the envelopes out, grabbed a small letter opener from the writing desk and made her way over to the chair by the fireplace. She smiled fondly at the now asleep bear in front of her.

Vex slumped down onto the chair and spend some moments adjusting her position until she was satisfyingly seated. She looked the envelopes over, one just read _Lady de Rolo_ , it was sealed with red wax. What caught her attention was the other envelope, more precisely the delicate and beautiful handwriting of her husband. It was sealed with dark blue wax in which Percy’s sigil was imprinted. She ran her fingers over the relief and turned it around. There in carefully written script it read, _To Lady Vex’ahlia de Rolo, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt, Champion of Pelor and Baroness of the First House of Whitestone._ A low chuckle escaped her lips as she placed the other letter on one arm of the chair. Vex took the letter opener out of its sheath, gently tore the envelope open and took the pages out.

 

_Dearest Vex’ahlia,_

_I received your letter, regarding your extended stay in Syngorn, which is well, unfortunate to hear. One should think four weeks should be enough time to reach a conclusion in the ongoing negotiations. According to the things you described, it seems otherwise. I admire your patience with whole affair and I wish I could be there to keep you company, but almost everything here is keeping me occupied. With Cassandra on her, well deserved, vacation, it seems the things to tend to never ease. The bakery is as busy as ever. Your hunters seem to be faring quite well and after some mild inconveniences that occured (I will have a report send to you), they managed to get the situation under control. They surely will be grateful for your guidance when you return. I don’t believe you need to be worrying about them, after all they were trained by the best. On a similar note, I do appreciate your concern about my well being and yes I have been taking care, and no I haven’t forgotten to eat, your staff has been very particular about that, by your request I assume. Well thank you, dear. I hope Syngorn is treating you well and the respect you deserve, never forget there is not one single person who can match you. If you feel like it I would like to hear how you are faring. How are you and Trinket? I have something to tell you and I am sure it will fill you with delight. I was recently in the library and I came upon the answer for the argument we had before you left for Syngorn and I have to admit my defeat, you were right, it does have four heads and not three, which I still find very odd, but that’s besides the point._

_My dearest wife, these words still fill me with an amount of joy that is hard to find words that would be sufficient enough to describe it. I must admit that I have a confession to make and I believe if you were here and I would speak it out loud, you would call me a hopeless sap, which is fair, I sometimes are. I miss sharing the bed with you, for well, several reasons and given the nature of the later part for your last letter, we seem to agree on certain aspects. But if you would humor me a bit longer and entertain the notion I want to try to express, I will be very grateful. I miss you, I miss your warmth and hearing your steady breath and knowing you besides me became something so treasured. Isn’t it odd, given the ever changing state of things and the tendency for everything to suddenly disappear to find comfort in a series of brief and fleeting moments. I find the greatest comfort in your presences Vex. The house feels so empty without you and Trinket, it sometimes feels too big and too quiet. There are traces of you all over, which brings me in a strange dichotomy as it makes me miss your presence even more, but it soothes my heart at the same time, as it reminds me that you are soon to return. I am not sure if you noticed how much you have already left a mark all over Whitestone and it feels me with pride and joy._

_I miss your voice and laugh, your lips, your touch, your taste, the way my heart beats when you look at me, I miss your everything. I want to give, and give and give you so much and yet I feel it can never be enough, because you deserve so much. When you return Vex’ahlia, I want to fall on my knees and if you give me your permission, I want to feel your warmth under my lips until my jaw hurts, I want your taste on my tongue. I want to show you how much you are everything. I want to tell you how much my heart aches when you are not here and I am just a fool full of love for you._

_Yours, always, Percival_

 

With her thumb she absently turned her wedding ring around and bit her lower lip. Vex folded the pages and tucked them into her tunic. She closed her eyes, let her head rest against the cushion of the chair and was hit with a wave of emotions. A warm feeling spread as she thought about her husband and she was suddenly overcome with a strong homesickness. Vex's finger reached over to the earing that was still dangling of her right ear, knowing damn well that nobody would be able hear her in this distance and whispered with fondness. “Percy, I love you dearly and I can’t wait to come home.”

 


End file.
